


Chin Scritches

by celestialcelest



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Happy, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcelest/pseuds/celestialcelest
Summary: Faust and Pepi team up to find Portia during a game of hide-and-seek.





	Chin Scritches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeeLash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeLash/gifts).



> Broke my one-word title streak oh no
> 
> Anyway this was the result of the a request from the second-prize winner of an art contest I hosted. The work is gifted to them.

Portia recoiled behind the cottage and clapped a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle. Pepi lept onto the log bench beside her, stared, and meowed.

“Pepi, shh!”

Too late.

“ _Found!_ ” A voice called from behind. Portia started and whirled around. Faust lifted her head from the grass, tongue flickering out to sense the air. Pepi sprung from the bench and sat next to her.

“ _Helped!_ ”

“Is that it now? You two teamed up?”

Faust bobbed her head in affirmation. “ _Scritch!_ ”

Pepi peered up with wide eyes. Portia’s willpower faltered. The pair’s clever schemes didn’t get enough credit.

“Fine.”


End file.
